Embarrassing Present
by roo17
Summary: It's Ace's birthday! Luffy comes aboard the Moby Dick with a present for his brother. But the gift he brings isn't exactly what Ace was expecting...


Embarrassing Present

_**Summary: **__It's Ace's birthday! Luffy comes aboard the Moby Dick with a present for his brother. But the gift he brings isn't exactly what Ace was expecting…  
__**Warning: **__Slight ooc and Ace embarrassment. XD_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own One Piece or the other item mentioned in the story._

_**XxXxX  
**__**It's a great gift!  
**__**XxXxX**_

Ace was having a great time. He was on the Moby Dick surrounded by his new found nakama, his Oyaji, and most importantly, his brother. Luffy had arrived earlier that morning unexpectedly and gave Ace quite the surprise.

_Luffy finished laughing with Whitebeard when he suddenly turned to Marco with a small wrapped box in his hands. "Oi, pineapple head! Where's Ace?"_

_"In his sleeping quarters," Marco replied as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the room. Luffy thanked him and immediately took off towards his destination. After a few minutes of running around, he finally found Ace's room and barged in. As usual, his brother didn't wake up at the loud noise. Walking over to the bedside, he stood there and stared, poking his brother's cheek every now and then. Finally, Ace began to stir and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a grinning Luffy._

_"Oi, Ace! Happy birthday!" And the look that came over Ace's face was one Luffy would remember for the rest of his life. He gave a huge smile and practically tackled Luffy to the ground._

_"Luffy! I can't believe you're here!"_

_"Well I couldn't miss my brother's twenty-first birthday now, could I? Oh, here's your present! You can't open it until tonight though." Ace gave a laugh as he held the gift in his hands and ruffled his brother's hair._

_"Thanks, Lu. It means a lot to me that you made it." Luffy simply gave a smile and chuckle in response._

Now in the late evening, Ace decided that this had been his best birthday so far. Drinks, feasts, and songs broke out all during the day and night to celebrate the Second Division Commander's special day. They even got Ace to dance a few times, and it turned out he was a hell of a dancer too. Finally the cake was brought out and Thatch proudly stood next to it. "Here's your cake, Ace!" Ace's face lit up at the giant cake and bounded over to it.

"Woah, it's huge, Thatch!" After staring at the cake and nearly drooling, Ace was brought back to reality when Whitebeard spoke up.

"You gonna blow out your candles or stand around and stare all day?" The logia user gladly blew out his candles and the cake was cut up for the entire crew to eat. Of course a little hell broke loose when Luffy tried to steal several pieces of cake from other hungry pirates and ended up shoving a giant piece into Ace's face which was followed by the shout of 'Food Fight'! After the epic food battle settled down and the deck and crew were covered in food, it was time to open presents.

Some of the gifts Ace received were great. Darts, tools, a new sail for his Striker, and so on. But then again, there were also those weird, random gifts. Like the thong the he received from Thatch and the makeup from Izo. He gave them odd looks and they just simply laughed it off. Finally, he came to Luffy's present. Tearing it open and looking inside, his anxious grin quickly disappeared he visibly paled. Everyone else burst into laughter as Ace picked up the present. "A… Trojan… _Vibrator Twister?_" Luffy kept on grinning and nodded. "Luffy… _why?_" Luffy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What, did I get the wrong color?" Ace choked on his saliva and the crew laughed even harder. "What? What's so funny?"

"L-Luffy, why'd you get me this?"

"Because the ad girl said it was a great gift."

"Yeah, _for a woman!_" A crew member shouted out and Luffy suddenly realized his mistake.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Ace remained pale. At least Luffy understood the mistake he made. "I should have gotten the Trojan Condoms instead!" Several crew members fainted from laughing so hard.

Ace, on the other hand, died several times over from embarrassment.

Needless to say, no one _ever_ let him live it down.

And for Luffy? Well, let's just say he wouldn't be able to go on adventures any time soon after that.

**XxXxX  
****Eh, random squabble. Not all that funny, but what the hell. Why not upload it :**


End file.
